The Question
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Hahaha! This is dedicated to my ten yr old sister who complains that since I'm her sis, she should be able to read my 'T' rated stories. Black and her friends ask the question that makes everyone nervous.


Zshizshibaby-Hahahaha!! I have Writer's block again ^v^ So, I'm just gonna write a one shot for my PPG and RRB characters, Black, Brisk, Steam, and Tar. R&R onegai shimasu *v*

Black sat on the park bench with her friend, Brisk. Sure, they're on different sides, but he's really good at sports. They were taking a break when something very random, but something we all must know popped into Black's innocent 3 year old mind (**So she's three and she roams the town herself…whatever**) "Hey, Brisk, where do babies come from?" Brisk looked at her confused and then shrugged.

"I dunno…hey, why don't we ask your brothers? I'm sure they know!!" Brisk said before calling over Tar, Black's strange space kitty, and Steam, his strange space doggie. They flew through the sky, occasionally, Black pushed him to something, a cloud, a plane, something. Then they landed at Mojo's place just in time to spot Butch and Boomer on the couch watching some rated R movie (**I wanna watch too ;_;**)

"Hey, Butch, Boomer!!" Black and Brisk began to jump up and down in front of the TV like the annoying younger kids they were. The two seven year olds grunted.

"What do you want?" Butch sneered, not really interested.

"Why do babies come from?" The boys' faces paled. They remembered what it was like when Him told them.

~Flashback (**YEA!!**)~

"And that, my sons, is where babies come from." Him finally finished his…speech. Butch and Boomer stared at Him with wide eyes. Their pupils were large and their faces were pale. Then, they ran out of the room, freaked out, threw up, and later that night, they had nightmares.

~End Flashback (**YEA AGAIN!!**)

"Uhhh…uhhh…babies…come from…" Boomer began to shake.

"Big piles of leaves!!" Butch said.

"Leaves?" Tar muttered, looking a bit suspicious.

"Yes, you see, you know how your supposed to rake up the leaves into piles when it's fall?" Butch asked, obviously hoping they believed him.

"Yeah, the Professor rakes them up all the time…then I jump in it!!" Steam yipped.

"Well, if you keep the leaves and have them raked in piles for nine months…at the tenth month…a baby will crawl out and there ya have it…a baby!" Boomer added in, extremely nervous. "That's in some cases, but we don't know any other cases."

"…GO ASK BRICK OR BLARE!!!" They shouted, pointing towards the hallway as they skipped away. "I really hope they believe us…" Boomer turned his attention back to the TV alongside Butch.

"Where do babies come from?" Brisk asked, when they found Blare reading one of his books (**In Russian of course…**) Blare dropped his book and stared at him. "If you put on that silent act, we'll keep asking you forever until you say it…"

"Oh, uh…babies come from…carrots…"

"Carrots?" Steam asked, confused.

"Yeah, the carrot gets bigger and bigger until it begins to peel and POP, out comes a baby!" Blare lied. They looked at his dog, flash, who's grey eyes were opened wide. He remembered when Doctor (**The man who created Blare, but then Blare ran away from him.**) told him where babies came from…Blare ran away screaming in shock and didn't come back until three weeks had passed.

"Let's go see, Brick. To see if there are any more ways. Thanks, Blare." Blare waved as they left.

"Phew, that was close…" Flash whimpered. Blare nodded and nervously returned to his book. Brick was working in his own lab, trying to figure out if there was anything he needed to know about chemical x when the little kids came in.

"Hey, Black, what's up?" Brick had that was of knowing when someone was in his lab without turning his head.

"Hey, Brick, where do babies come from?" Brick froze. He peered over to Blaster, his dog, and the dog had froze too. They slowly turned to the kids with forced, cracked smiles. "…Uuuhh…are you okay?" Brisk asked.

"…Well, babies…come from…"

"The baby store!" Blaster barked. They looked at him.

"Baby store?"

"Baby store…the mommy and daddy go to a baby depot and go to the back where there are aisles and aisles of babies, they pick out their favorite, buy it, leave it there for nine months, and in the tenth month, they go back and pick it up…" Blaster answered with Brick nodding. They looked at him.

"…We could always go ask Blossom…"

"That one was a little fishy." Brick shrugged.

"Hey, take it or leave it, I'm staying with that story." The two picked up their pets and blasted through the roof, leaving Brick to finish his research in some much accepted peace.

"BLOSSOM, I'M BACK!!" Brisk shouted.

"Brisk Gregory Rebel Utonium, if you scream any louder, you'd wake the sun, the moon, and the stars up at the same time!!" Blossom scolded him. She had been a bit…grouchy these days (**Any guess why? He's the leader and he's red…**)

"Blossom, where do babies come from." Her pink eyes paled and Brisk seemed to ask that just as the RRB had been passing by. They crashed in.

"We told you, big piles of leaves!"

"No way, carrots!!"

"No, the baby store!!"

"You're all wrong!!!!!" Blossom screamed so they'd shut it. "Babies don't come from big piles of leaves or carrots or the 'baby store'. Hah! They sprout from the ground like patatoes."

"Patatoes?" They all said.

"Yeah. You know how babies have belly buttons?" They nodded. "Well, that's where the root was. They just cut it off and left a belly button in it's place." There was silence.

"Oh, I get it!!" Brisk said.

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense. So they don't come from big piles of leaves, carrots, or the baby store?"

"In some cases, yes, but in most common cases, they sprout from the ground like potatoes." Just then, the Professor came in.

"What are you kids talking about?" He asked.

"We just found out that babies come from big piles of leaves, carrots, the baby store, and they sprout of the ground like potatoes." Steam barked with Tar nodding.

"…Babies don't come from any of those…" The RRB and Blossom jolted and their eyes went wide.

"NO!!" They shouted.

"Babies come from…" Then he told them…after he was done, there was a long silence as the little kids stared at him with wide eyes(**Man, I feel bad for them…T.T**) and their faces were pale. Then the noise started. Black started to run around, screaming 'ew'. Tar melted (**Literally!!**) until she became a big puddle of tar. Steam yelped and ran around with Black. Brisk, oh well, he fainted.

~When Brisk and Black were twenty years old~

"Daddy?" Barrette (**She's Black and Brisk's daughter!**) came up to her father, who was reading the newspaper.

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?" He jolted.

"Well…babies come from…fruit…"

~OH no…the end!!~


End file.
